A garbage disposal unit is an electrically-powered device typically installed under a kitchen sink between the sink's drain and the u-trap. It shreds food waste into very small pieces so that they can be passed through the plumbing and drain pipes without clogging.
Traditionally, in one method of use, garbage disposal unit installation consists of the following steps:
1. Removing existing drainpipe, p-trap and strainer body from the sink
2. Installing a new sink flange into the drain opening and secure by the mounting ring and/or snap ring. Then tightening the mounting screws.
3. Removing the plate on the bottom of the garbage disposal unit to expose the wiring. Move the garbage disposal under the sink and connect the wires from the disposal to the power source. Lastly, connecting the ground wire from the disposal to the ground on the disposal. Replacing the plate to cover the wires.
4. Aligning the garbage disposal unit with the three mounting ears on the sink mounting assembly. Holding the garbage disposal unit in place, turning the lower mounting ring until all three mounting ears are locked into the mounting assembly.
5. Installing the discharge tube and its gasket to the garbage disposal unit. Turning the garbage disposal unit until the discharge tube aligns with the drain trap. If using a dishwasher, connecting the dishwasher tube to the garbage disposal unit.
6. Once it is installed, locking the garbage disposal unit to the sink mounting assembly using the special wrench that came with the unit.
Due to the limiting space under the kitchen sink and the usually closed structure, garbage disposal installation is typically a one-person task. Installers usually have to hold a relatively heavy garbage disposal unit in one hand and try to complete Step 3 to Step 6 with the free hand. See in particular Insinkerator™ Food Waste Disposer Installation, Care & Use Manual, Part No. 73104A-3/31/02, drawing FIG. 6-2 and related descriptive text on page 3 of the manual. Frequently installers find it difficult to maintain a secured position while trying to hold a heavy garbage disposal unit in one hand. As a result, some installers let the unit slip off their grip and drop it on the floor and causes damage to the unit or accident. Also, often installers suffer from muscle strain from holding the heavy garbage disposal unit for too long. Moreover, since the unit has to be held in a secured position throughout while installers are on their knees or squatting down, most installers tend to rush the installation process. Consequently, the garbage disposal unit might not be attached to the sink as secured as it should be.
Some installers use a stool or other sturdy subject to act as a platform to hold the garbage disposal unit during installation. However, the height of these objects is not adjustable, installers still have to hold the unit while attaching it to the bottom of the sink (Step 3 to Step 6), or raising it or lowering it. Also, it might even become a clutter that further hinders the task in a already clammed working area.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,401,392, issued Jul. 22, 2008 to Ramsey, entitled “JACK FOR SINGLE-HANDED GARBAGE DISPOSER INSTALLATION” discloses a lever jack with a platform for garbage disposal installation. Ramsey however does not teach two degrees of height adjustment, i.e. coarse and fine, as with the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 261,794, issued Nov. 10, 1981 to Bechtel, entitled “RIFLE PEDESTAL FOR SHOOTING RANGES AND THE LIKE” discloses an height adjustable pedestal for shooting ranges and not for garbage disposal unit installation.